Meet Gedanh
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Loud noises are heard outside Magda's home and annoys mom. Follow her outside and see what is going on? Objective Tap Shop -Slide down- Enter Grocery and get acquainted with Gedanh. Rewards EXP +8 000 Diamond +100 Swaying of the Dawn x1 Notes After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Gedanh entitled "From Soup to Nuts" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, you won't...shut the door upon Mandaria's rarities, Hondo's exotic goods, and Devil Realm's...just because of Madam Eliza's prejudice, will you? You're smarter than me any how. You should know what I mean. Beside, the thing I gave you today suits you very well! I'm sure it will come in handy to you soon. There are a lot more beautiful, funny things in my suitcase... You should come here often! - Gedanh Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, I've tried but that man refused to leave... Eliza: ...How annoying! Magda: Mom, how are you? Eliza: Can't you hear? That nasty Kangila man has been yelling like this for over a month... *cough* We must get rid of him no matter what! How bad it looks having a Kangila man in front of a noble house! Magda: (Mom walked away angrily...) What happened? Maid: There is a hawker outside. Ma'am asked me to send him away but... Magda: (...I don't know what is to happen. I'd better follow and take a look.) Tap Shop to check out what is happening. Story Chat 2 Gedanh: Have a look! Good stuff that money can't buy! Only for those of a great taste! Madam, can I help you? Eliza: ...Get out of here, now! Gedanh: ... Ladies, come and have a look. I'm not bragging. All the best stuffs in Finsel are here. Magda: Em? Eliza: Magda, get in! Don't talk to the Kangilas. They are either thieves or liars! Gedanh: Hey, you old lady, you speak with a slanderous tongue. I'm doing legal business. Magda: ...(From madam to old lady...) Eliza: Pack up your stuff and leave before I call the guardsmen. Gedanh: This old lady is getting on my nerves! My lady, come and find me in the slum. I'll give you a discount. Magda: He's gone... Eliza: Jesus! Finsel's public security is getting worse. When I was young, thieves like him couldn't make it to the upper town at all... (Left) Magda: Hmm... Mom still thinks very little of those from the slums... Gedanh: My beautiful lady, what is bothering you? Would you like to see some gorgeous jewelry? I promise you will smile at it. Magda: Ah?!! You... Gedanh: Do you really think that I would just gone? Magda: (That makes sense...) If my mom returns... Gedanh: Hmm? That 'beautiful, elegant, noble, magnificent, dignified, and generous lady' is your mother? The beauty has been passed down through the blood! Ha-hah. Magda: ... ...Mom said, you... Gedanh: You can ask anything you'd like to know about the Kangilas. No one knows the Kangilas better than me, a real Kangila. Magda: I'd like to know... : Liar, thief? : Magda: Why does mom call you... liars and thieves? : Gedanh: We Kangilas are outsiders. In fact it has been proved that if the locals show full enthusiasm to foreigners, it must be due to... Er... ...I have to admit that some of us did cause trouble and displeasure due to cultural differences and racial barriers. But I can give you my words that those stories you heard have been exaggerated. It's like the gimmick vendors made up to draw the customers... : Magda: ...So you... : Gedanh: Ah-ha-hah. I'm not one of them... Look! My products are of very high quality. Ha-hah. : Magda: ... : Gedanh: Ke-kek... Any more questions? : Kangila people : Magda: You call yourself a Kangila... So the Kangilas... : Gedanh: We are very skilled in singing and dancing. We are always on the road, migrating from one place to another. We are the Sons of Earth and very proud of that. : Magda: I see... Always on the road... It must be a hard life... : Gedanh: You are right. That's why we are settling down. : Magda: You mean... In Finsel? : Gedanh: We have long been longing for the liberal and tolerant city of Finsel. Look. We are skilled artisans and performers. It's just a matter of time for us to gain a firm foothold. : Magda: I hope all your dreams will come true. : Gedanh: Thank you, my lady. Any other questions? Got it Magda: Understood. Thank you. Gedanh: Would you like to have a look? These are rare items that you might not get even if you have a fortune. Magda: (They do look really nice...) Gedanh: Anything you want in Finsel, you can find it here, be it... (Whispering) Magda: Hmm? Gedanh: Ha-hah. I've prepared a small gift for you as our first meeting! Let me tell you. All the ladys in Finsel are using this. Magda: A gift?! (I don't know what is going on but I guess I'll accept it.) Gedanh: Thank you for your patronage! Magda: (His grocery seems full of treasure... I should come back often.) Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, you are back! Magda: Yes, mom. (Feeling guilty) Eliza: ...You didn't see that Kangila man again, did you? Magda: Absolutely not! He's long gone. You've seen him leaving yourself, huh? *Simper* Eliza: Right. It's all quiet now. I guess he's gone. Magda: (He did leave but then he returned...) Eliza: Anyway, keep it in mind. The Kangila people are filthy and nasty thieves! Magda: I shouldn't have any contact with them, right? I remember! Eliza: Good... Go upstairs and get prepared for tomorrow. Magda: Yes...... mom. (Mom has left. The man called Gedanh just gave me a present, should I open it?) Wow! Perfume. How pretty! Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1